<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Mine by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408875">Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Biting, Codependency, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Hand Job, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dean Winchester, Nonbinary Sam Winchester, Other, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants nothing more than to find out what life will really be like now that he's back from hell. Will Sam stay? Who is Dean now, really?</p><p>(Or: Demon blood makes you nonbinary. I don't make the rules.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Nonbinary Character/Nonbinary Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts">firelord65</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because of reasons, there are a lot of theories in the trans community that Dean Winchester is trans. I am an enabler about this theory, so here's this. Bonus: Nonbinary Sam.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean wakes up in an instant in the dark of the motel room, hearing Sam’s nervous shuffle toward the door.</p><p>“Sammy.” The name comes out harsh and desperate. Already. </p><p>Sam can’t go. This can’t happen. Dean has to stop it.</p><p>And Sam knows that, freezing in place.</p><p>“You don’t have to go to her,” Dean says, and he can feel the air in the room become heavier, more dense, as Sam realizes what Dean’s saying. “Just...listen to me.”</p><p>“Dean, I--”</p><p>“Listen, Sammy, please.” Dean reaches for his bedside light. “I… Sammy, I didn’t, I’m back, but I didn’t come back exactly the same. I don’t feel like myself anymore. Not my gender…. Not my… anything. And if you need…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can you tell?”</p><p>“Tell what?”</p><p>“My blood. Do you--smell it or anything?”</p><p>“Dean, don’t.”</p><p>“Sammy, please. We haven’t been able to-- Since I’ve been back and I still need-- I need you more than she needs you, Sam. And if you need me then...”</p><p>Sam blinks. “Dean, are you saying…”</p><p>“Maybe it would make me feel human again, Sam. Did you know I didn’t even have a gender over there? For forty years. I was...it was just gone, and I was all genders, at the same time, and now… my blood… I don’t know what kind it is. Human or...”</p><p>“You want me to find out?”</p><p>“Sammy. I trust you. I trust <em>you</em>, do you hear me? Do you--”</p><p>“I hear what you’re saying, Dean, I just think--”</p><p>“Sammy, please. Would you rather go to her? Or would you rather be with me right now?”</p><p>Sam moves back across the room and stands in front of Dean near the bed.</p><p>“Please, Sammy. Please help me feel...anything.”</p><p>Sam palms the proper knife and sets it out in front of Dean. “I have to use this. Unless your teeth--”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“So...you ready for the knife? You ready to, uh, find out?”</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“Dean, I’ve wanted this, I just…”</p><p>“Do you love her?”</p><p>“It’s complicated, Dean, but I--”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Sam. If you do. Because us? We’re still… We can still…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Please. I need to.”</p><p>Sam brought the knife down against the flesh of Dean’s arm and the blood bubbled up. It was darker than Dean expected, and also not.</p><p>“See? Let me give this to you, Sammy.”</p><p>Sam inhales sharply. “I thought so, Dean. I...God. I need it.”</p><p>“I know, Sammy. Listen. You can have it. If… if it’s what you need. If it means you stay with me. Stay with me, Sam.”</p><p>The blood beads on the surface of Dean’s skin. Sam just stands there breathing for a while, sharp staccato inhales with his face looking pained.</p><p>“I thought so, Dean, because...because I haven’t felt...my gender like I used to feel either. Gender, any of it, but I didn’t know-- I could have known you felt the same way too.”</p><p>“It’s everything, Sam. I don’t think we’re supposed to feel bad. About any of it. We just go from here. Now come on. You need this.”</p><p>Sam grins and settles the grin--and his teeth--against Dean’s bloodied skin. Sam drinks and <em>bites</em> and then in the next second Sam’s on top of Dean, frantic after the first taste of brotherly blood.</p><p>“Keep going,” Dean says, rough as ever. “Be mine, Sam. Just be mine.”</p><p>“I will, oh godohgodohgod <em>Dean</em>.”</p><p>“Keep going.”</p><p>Sam leaves bite marks all along Dean’s arm and Dean’s back arches into the feel of it. He knows exactly when Sam is close to reaching release from the biting and the drinking and Dean’s free hand where it needs to be.</p><p>And Dean doesn’t think of hell, or what it means about the blood being inhuman. Dean only thinks about Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>